User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Final Fantasy Wikia Episode Three - Just the Beginning of Sorrow
“HOLY SHIT WARPY HIT THE DECK!” Quant screamed as yet another drive by occurred by the same car. Warpy and Quant were almost to the Scalion’s main hideout after a few hours. They had beaten up and sometimes killed some gang members, although it was Quant doing all the work. Warpy was growing more and more frustrated. “Do you see why I said ‘No, we are not going there?’ Well because of you, we WENT there!” she screamed out cursing Quant. But Quant shushed her and hid in an alleyway, pulling the cat girl with him and accidentally flinging her into a garbage bag. The car drove by again, stopped, and continued on, the driver thinking that they somehow got away. Quant walked out and stared down the street, the vacancy of the bullet-riddled windows and the breeze really setting the mood. Warpy walks up next to him and looks around with a banana peel on her head. “Wow”, she exclaimed, “I’ve never seen this part of town before…” Quant stiffened at this. “Wait a second, are you telling me that you’re being my tourguide…” Quant began, before picking up Warpy and shaking her, “In a part of town you don’t even know!” Quant yelled, pissed off. “Y-Yes!” Warpy shouted out as Quant dropped her and sighed. “The best we can do for now is hope no one comes by while searching for this base.” Quant explained, looking at the car that was doing the drive bys, which was parked in the middle of the road, engine dead. Warpy looked and tilted her head “Hey… are there people in that car?” she asked as the engine roared to life right afterwards. Quant quickly nodded and ran off, Warpy running on all fours beside him the whole way through. “SHITSHITSHITSHIT” Quant yelled to the world as the car was slowly gaining on them. “Hey, Quant!” Warpy yelled, “Pick me up and toss me at them!” she yelled out to him, getting her hammer ready. Quant picked her up and tossed her over the back of his head, and she landed on top of the car, shattering the windshield with the hammer. “What the fuck?!” a gang member screeched out as Warpy got in the car and beat on them repeatedly. The car eventually swerved into a wall and stopped, the gang members dead, but the cat girl who had just slaughtered them alive. Quant stopped to rest and looked at her. “Damn,” he said, “You really know how to work a hammer…” he said. Warpy grinned evilly and opened her mouth but Quant shoved his hand in there to shut her up. “Don’t make a joke about that” he said as he walked over to the car, checking out the bodies while Warpy hacked. He checks the wallet of one, finds an address for the base, and takes the guys cash. “He won’t need this” Quant said quietly before heading North. MEANWHILE, AT THE SCALION BASE Fin-Ger was currently being tortured via waterboarding and Arav was being whipped mercilessly by a top commander of the gang. “Tell us what you know about Fanopia’s situation!” the commander yelled at Arav, who said nothing. The other commander pulled Fin-Ger out of the waterboarding and shouted at him, asking the same question, but Fin-Ger did not say anything. That’s when a man in a nazi-looking uniform marched into the room and looked at both of the commanders and prisoners. “Mr. Ray, sir! They won’t talk!” one of them saluted and spoke, while the other one saluted while holding Fin-Ger down. Ray grimly smiled and jabbed Arav and Fin-Ger in their sides, causing them both to scream out in pain. “Get up…” he said in a monotone voice as he shoved them out into an arena. The members of the Scalion gang stood in the stands, cheering out. “You will fight or die…”, Ray’s voice rang out, “or the anklets on you will release shocks so great that you will explode. But you both have the auras of those who can be manipulated… Only those with a certain aura…” but the rest of his words could not be heard as it seemed he fell asleep. Arav looked at Fin-Ger with a look of “I don’t want to”, but Fin-Ger was solemnly standing in a fighting stance. Arav reluctantly got into stance and they both rushed towards each other. OUTSIDE THE BASE Quant and Warpy had made it to the Scalion compound. Quant sniped some guards from afar with Thunder while Warpy had donned black face paint and a black bandanna. The cheering of the crowd can be heard from the outside, so the cries of agony from the guards outside were at least not heard. “Warpy, let’s go” Quant began, but the alarms on the outside blared and the cheering stopped. At that moment, a giant garage-like entryway opened up and the speakers blared out “INTRUDERS DETECTED, SENDING OUT B-587 MOBILE MECHA”. Out from this entryway came the aforementioned mecha. The wheels squeal and it launches towards Warpy and Quant, in which Warpy jumps on it and starts to bash its glass pane in with a hammer while Quant stays away and attempts to freeze it in place. The B-587 spins on an axis and launches Warpy into a pile of scrap metal, turning its sights on Quant. “Oh shit.” Quant muttered as the B-587 launched itself right towards him. Quant slides under it as it keeps going and crashes into an old plane tip, which penetrates it. However, that doesn’t stop it, as it turns right back around and punches Quant right into the arena. “INTRUDERS ELIMINATED, GOING INTO INACTIVE MODE” the B-587 barked out as it began to disarm all weapons. “KYAAAAAA!” Warpy screamed out as her hammer smacked the tip of the plane further into the mecha, causing it to stumbled back as Warpy jumped over it and shouted out “CATASTROPHIC!” and punched the mecha, causing an explosion. Warpy looks on at the hole made by Quant and begins to scurry up the building towards it with her hammer. IN THE BASE/ARENA Both Arav and Fin-Ger were worn out, but still slugging punches at each other when Quant lands on the both of them. “Urgh…” they all said in unison as Quant got up and looked around. “Oh are you kidding me?” he sighed as he got his spells ready at the new oncoming horde of Scalion gang members. He fought off some and killed some others while Arav and Fin-Ger, now equipping their weapons, did the same. Soon, they began to become overpowered when Warpy drops down from the ceiling and begins a slaughter fest. “That your pet?” Arav asked, but Warpy replied for Quant by saying “No! I’m his tour guide!” “Pathetic…” Ray called his own gang as he jumped down from the balcony above the ring. He pulls out a gun and points it at the four. “You expect to beat us with that?” Fin-Ger laughed as Ray pulled a button out of his coat and pressed it… but nothing happened. “The point of that was-“ Quant began, but was rudely interrupted by Ray shooting himself in the head. The button shatters and out comes more B-587s… and an explosion somewhere in town. “What the fuck?” Arav asked out loud as the B-587s began to merge into one. After machine parts connected into machine parts, a new, giant robot was formed and it picked up Ray’s body and put it in the cockpit. “Meet the Z-676!” Ray’s voice rang out. The machine kicks the four into a wall, and through it. The four quickly get to their feet and hightail it down the street as the Z-676 gives chase. “Any ideas, Fin-Ger?” Quant asked impatiently as his friend heroically jumped onto the mech and kicked it down. Quant jumped up and fired multiple thunder shots at the mecha, which immobilized it. Arav jumps up to attack it, but a giant laser fired off… and decapitated him. “No!” Quant and Fin-Ger yell out in unison as Quant jumps up to kill off the mecha. Ray laughs and looks at Quant, but freezes. “Your aura! It’s… It’s…”- CRACK! Went the sound of Thundara hitting the mecha, zapping it to the point where it explodes, decimating a whole part of the city. Miraculously, Fin-Ger, Quant, and Warpy all survive with little to no injuries. But Arav was still dead so there’s no real point to that. Fin-Ger mourns over the body of his friend, while Quant looks off to the distance to see that the leader of the Babbalions’s house was destroyed. “We better leave” Quant said before turning away. “Leave? Why are you not mourning the death of your best friend?!” Fin-Ger shouted angrily, but Quant ignored him and kept walking. Warpy, however, was confused as fuck, and still continued to be the tour guide and lead Quant out of the city. FANONOPIA “Weiss, get showered” Masta commanded her little sister. “Masta I’m 19 you don’t need to tell me what to do”, she protested stubbornly. Masta, however, was not having it. “Look, your training begins tomorrow. So get your lazy ass up and take a shower!” Masta yelled, so Weiss rolled her eyes and took a towel into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door, and Masta answered. “Yes, Imago?” she asked the healer. “Mr. Rock requests your presence in his office” Imago stated and left. Masta leaves a note for Weiss and heads off. “Ms. Chief…”, Rock said, getting up to look at her, “The kingdom of Babbalia has just taken a toll of many deaths, countless ones, at that” he said solemnly. “I wish of you to find Quant as he seems to be the one responsible. Take only yourself, Imago, and Weiss. Try to be discreet.” Rock ordered. Masta, no questions asked, leaves. Category:Blog posts